Transformers Prime (Reality 2): Darkness Rising
by Brian Awesome
Summary: When the supreme creator created what is known as the "Big Bang"; what that "Big Bang" spawned, was an infinite number of universes. Witness the first look at an alternate reality, branched off of the Transformers Prime story that we know. Take a step into the Looking Glass. Take a slightly different look at... Transformers Prime: Darkness Rising.


**Established/Bookmarked Transformers Prime (Allied Universe) Realities**

 **1)** Optimus Prime

 **1.2)** Rodimus Prime

 **1.3)** Optimus Prime (where cloned members of the Autobots joined Team Prime)

 **1.4)** Optimus Prime (where Azula & the Team Avatar Members had transported to the TFP earth [sometime after the events of the Sozin's Comet] after the "Orion Pax" incident)

 **1.5)** Avatar Korranus Prime (When the Cybertronians were accidentally spacebridged to the four nations' earth during Avatar: Book 2. The next avatar; Korra, became a prime after the Matrix was passed from Optimus)

 **2)** Arcee Prime (after the two Matrix halves were passed to Arcee & Orion 2, and Orion 2 became the new Optimus Prime of reality 1)

 **3)** Megatron/Megatronus Prime (who eventually passes the matrix to Orion Pax thus transforming Orion into Optimus Prime)

 **4)** Wheeljack Prime

 **5)** Bumble Prime

 **6)** Skyquake Prime

 **7)** Optimus Prime (who killed Megatron during the Unicron incident on earth)

 **7.2)** Optimus Prime (where a Cyber-Organic Jack, Airachnid, & Arcee rebuilt Cybertron along w/the insecticons)

 **7.3)** Optimus Prime (where the Cybertronians left and landed on the DBZ earth sometime before the Saiyan Saga)

 **8)** Ratchet Prime

 **9)** Smokemus Prime (where Smokescreen used the remainder of the Forge's strength to merge himself w/Optimus at the beginning of the 3rd/Beast Hunters season)

 **10)** Orion Pax/Megatron (Autobots & Decepticons were never officially formed since the "War on Cybertron" never happened)

 **Transformers Prime: Multiverse**

 **Darkness Rising: The Movie (Reality 2)**

A sunny day is blooming as Arcee is communicating (via. Comm link) w/a reverse colored Cliffjumper about current experiences. Another voice jumps in as Tailgate states "are you two lovebots done?". A few more words are exchanged before the Decepticon warship discovers him (after he calls for backup). A brave Cliffjumper battles the decepti-troops w/losing results before one troop misfires on another troop (that was holding Cliff') barely allowing Cliffjumper to rollout & escape.

Fowler ( base) sends Arcee & Tailgate to Cliff's current location (via parked in a fast food parking lot) as they check on him. A light brown skinned/afroed guy named Brian (wearing a light brown button up w/dark brown slacks and shoes) walks out as he finishes his conversation (about the yearly restaurant wastage of food) w/Jack Darby. Jack comes out & admires Cliff & Tailgate's vehicle forms. Brian puts his food in the trunk of his rented 2000 Toyota Carolla before going to check out & admire a blue motorcycle. Five purple vehicles approach (right after Miko & Raf steps out of the restaurant) before the Autobots take off (w/Brian riding Arcee, Jack & Miko riding Cliff, & Raf riding Tailgate).

A chase pursues before the humans are dropped off. Bulkhead & Bumblebee eventually comes to the aid of their friends as the Deceptitroops are defeated. The humans are eventually dropped off the restaurant before the Autobots are thanked. Arcee then transforms before she states "you never saw us. You mention us & I will hunt you down, got it?". Brian is slightly shook before he starts to blush during a brief pause, before replying w/"got it, just as long as I can see _you_ again.". Arcee is then shocked before she leaves off in vehicle mode w/the Autobots as Brian checks on the others as they nervously smile at him. June Darby arrives to pick up Jack, Miko, & Raf as they say their goodbyes. The next scene shows an exhausted Brian relaxing in a hotel room while thinking to himself on past events (including receiving a mysterious note with some cards w/currency on each of them that sums up to a few million.

A knock is heard before Brian opens the door to find a smiling Miko standing in a dark purple dress as a small conversation pursues. A lightly blushing Brian (who had already casually put on a light purple and brown tie) and Miko take the elevator to the lobby. Brian explains that he's on a vacation & just came from Las Vegas. He mentions that he's been retired from his "9-5" for roughly 5 years & has been living the American dream ever since. A high school prom continues as Raf & Jack are dancing w/their dates. Brian & Miko are then shown slow dancing as Miko whispers in his ear "you wanna know what would make your American dream a reality?", before tongue kissing Brian. Some of the crowd then gasps as Brian follows up with a more embraceful kiss (while bending her backwards). They are eventually dubbed prom king and queen.

Everybody claps before the prom comes to a close. Jack & Raf comes out of the building while congradulating Miko & Brian. They then notice Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, & Cliffjumper parked in the hotel lot, before taking them to base. At base, the humans are introduced to Fowler, Ratchet, Tailgate, Knockout, Orion Pax, & Ultra Magnus Prime. Magnus then explains the Autobots' history & why they are on earth. Jack is partnered w/Cliffjumper. Miko's w/Bulkhead. Raf's w/Bumblebee as Brian is happily paired off w/Arcee. The humans are then taken back to the hotel where Raf, Jack, & Miko stay in the hotel room suite w/Brian.

Megatron is shown passing out of a space bridge before stating "I have returned". Jack & Raf are shown at night calling their parents before going to sleep (no homo) before Laptop/TV audio (of Toonami's "Tougher than the Best" promo) is heard. Brian (in light/dark brown pajama pants, slippers, & robe) & Miko (in purple underwear, white/pink strap undertop, & hair loose) are sitting on the living room sofa (w/Brian's right arm around her) while watching more old promos (from/of Toonami, Fox Kids, Kids' WB, UPN Kids' Action Zone, etc.) before some old Majin Buu promos are heard followed by the 2004 (new Dragon Ball GT/Justice League Unlimited premiere) Better Cartoon Show promo. Miko then shouts out "I love this block, especially since it came back. These commercials rock" (w/o throwing up her signature "devil horn" hand signs). Time passes before the TV (& Laptop)'s turned off, the sofa bed is folded out, & Miko yawns before cuddling into bed w/a sleepy Brian (before kissing him on the jaw & cheek).

The next day their cell phones ring loudly, waking all of them up (except Brian who is wearing earplugs). Miko gently wakes him up before they get ready for the day. Brian mentions that they have days left in their suite as they arrive the base buffet via the ground bridge). Brian reveals why he doesn't eat pork (as they're preparing for breakfast). Fowler comes out (wearing a "Kiss My Ass" apron) & officially welcomes them to the cookout and to Team Prime. June Darby then makes her dramatic entrance (much to Jack's shock). The humans spend time w/their Autobot partners. Starscream is shown an energon mine before Megatron shows up. They then discuss Dark energon before reviving one of their dead troopers. The Autobots then detect the energon signals before investigating. Pax, Magnus, & Ratchet leaves & puts Arcee in charge before Arcee goes out to scout w/Tailgate and Cliff. Bulkhead, Bumbleebee, & Knockout are left to watch over the humans and base. Magnus' team is then ambushed by some troopers, whom they soon notice something is awry.

They are having a hard time w/the zombies as Megatron, Starscream, Breakdown, and Skyquake watch from afar. Megatron eventually reveals the usage of the Dark energon. Magnus & Pax go for Megatron just before Arcee's group (followed by Bulkhead's group) arrive to help out Ratchet. Breakdown takes on Bulkhead while Skyquake takes on Tailgate. Starscream is eventually smacked aside before Magnus and Pax gain up on Megatron. The Zombies are beaten & Megatron's about to be extinguished. The other 'cons are kept at bay. Laserbeak then arrives & uses a sonic wave that irritates the Autobots long enough for the 'cons to escape. Megatron then states"you & your lapdogs put up quite a fight Prime, but you might want to save your strength for the main event" before the 'cons depart. The 'bots head back to base to recover as they anticipates the 'cons' next move. They then detect that Megatron has opened up a space bridge. Ratchet stays back w/the humans as Prime's team turbo groundbridges to space. Skyquake, Breakdown, & Starscream give the 'bots a hard time as Prime's fighting Megatron.

Pax & Knockout barely manage to find the space bridge core (as Ratchet's giving them instructions). Soundwave then alerts Megatron before he goes off to confront Pax & Knockout. Arcee and the others set off their sonic weapons that allow them to escape before Megatron resurrects Cybertron's dead. Arcee's team then arrives to help, shortly before Megatron beats Arcee senseless, injures her, and nearly breaks her in half. The space bridge is about to go unstable as Megatron's forces head back to the ship. The spacebridge starts to crumble before Arcee jabs Megatron in both eyes. The 'bots escape soon before the spacebridge explodes w/Megatron and the zombie army w/it. The 'bots head back to base as Ratchet attends to an injured Arcee. The others soon recover before Brian and Arcee have some intimate moments (as Miko playfully teases them). The 'bots soon recover before Magnus Prime gives his motivational/inspirational speech to close the movie (as the closing scenes are shown) as the camera pans to Arcee (in vehicle mode w/Brian and Arcee riding her) as she races towards the scree before the fade to black to the end credits. Brief scenes from "Masters & Students", "Scrapheap" (w/Magnus blowing up the scrap ship), & "Con Job" are shown before highlights of Reality 3 are shown (from Darkness Rising onward) as the credits fade to a close. Fin.


End file.
